Whampire
Whampire is the Omnitrix's sample of a now extict Vladat from the now uninhabitable planet Anur Vladias Appearence Whampire looks nearly identical to Lord Transyl,except being green instead of red and Purple and has bat like wings under his arms,he has a goatee and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. In the episode The XYZ's of Mady, Whampire wears a black tuxedo with a green tie, the Omnitrix serves as a button linking the two sides of the suit jacket Albedo as Whampire In Heroes Rise,Negative Whampire looks similar to Lord Transyl,having the Negatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possesses hypnosis from his eyes and can also control other beings by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. Whampire can absorb and feed off the energy of living beings by sucking on them. Whampire has the ability to fly and is highly agile. Whampire shows having a certain level of enhanced strength, being able to hold his own against a mob of Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Transylians before eventually being overrun. During this same feat, Whampire was completely surrounded, forcing him to create a huge sonic explosion that blew the whole mob away. Whampire can hang upside down like bats and real vampires using prehensile feet. According to himself, he does his best thinking while he is upside down. Whampire can see the internal structure (e.g. nerves) and energy of his victims using his infrared vision. Whampire can turn into a bat-like creature. Whampire is immune to other Vladats hypnotizing him, as demonstrated in Lord Transyl's failed attempt to possess the former. Thanks to the Omnitrix, Whampire is immune to sunlight damage which is deadly to the rest of the Vladat species. Whampire is an expert on surgery and various types of psychological recovery. Weaknesses Whampire's explosion ability will not only blow away his opponents, it will also blow away his allies, causing a chance of accidental collateral damage. When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire's Corrupturas will break apart, freeing his victims from their control and returning control of the victims' bodies. Whampire's Corrupturas can't attach to beings with wet or slippery skin, as seen with Hobble, or are intangible, though they can attach to said species if they are caught off guard and are tangible when the Corruptura is shot at them. There are certain beings that both Whampire's hypnosis and Corrupturas are ineffective against, such as other Vladats like himself, and cyborgs like Exo-Skull. Whampire can't absorb the life energy of Ectonurites, as they have none in the conventional sense. Appearences * Wampire debuted in the episode The Vampire Strikes Back, where he piloted the Lovely Duck to Zs'Castle Zs'Skyar,and battled Zs'Skayr, revealing himself to have been in the form for over three months * In Showdown Part 2, Whampire battled Malware, but was absorbed into him Heroes Rise * Whampire returned in Maltruant's Mistake Part 1, where he battled the Charmers * In Maltruant's Mistake Part 2, Whampire battled Maltruant * In Hero Files: MJ, Whampire defeated Clockspin * In Planet of the Turtleoids, Whampire sent the Turtles, and the Foot Clan to Dimension X * In Operation Angela Part 1, Whampire battled the Rooters * In Map of Infinity, Whampire battled Aggregorr * In Catch a Falling Star Part 1, Whampire battled Jenny Twenny * In Where the Magic Happens, Whampire briefly controlled Addwaitia * In ...Are Doomed to Repeat It, Whampire battled Retaliator * In Revenge of the Galactic Monsters Part 2, Whampire sucked Lord Transyl's life force out of him Appearance List Omniverse Season 5 * The Vampire Strikes Back (debut) Season 8 * Showdown Part 2 (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) Heroes Rise Season 3 * Maltruant's Mistake Part 1 * Maltruant's Mistake Part 2 * Hero Files: MJ * Planet of the Turtleoids * Operation Angela Part 1 * Map of Infinity * Catch a Falling Star Part 1 * ...Are Doomed to Repeat It Season 4 * Revenge of the Galactic Monsters Part 2 Season 5 * TBA Category:Omnitrix Aliens